robin_brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Bright Science Fiction Critic
Robin Bright (Robin Usher) is a science fiction critic, who wrote 'Jungian Archetypes in the work of Robert A. Heinlein' as his PhD thesis at Hull University in 1992, and which appeared as Self-Begetting, Self-Devouring: Jungian Archetypes in the Fiction of Robert A. Heinlein, Milford Series, Popular Writers Of Today # 70, Borgo Press, San Barnardino, California, USA, 1997, before being rewritten as Self Begetting Ouroboros: The Science Fiction of Robert A. Heinlein', Lambert Academic Publishing, December 2018. His articles include, 'Robert A. Heinlein: Theologist?' in the British Journal Of Science Fiction: Foundation, 1992, (54), pp. 70-86, `Male And Female He Created Them Both: Beyond The Archetypes`, in the British Journal Of Science Fiction: Foundation, 2011, (112), pp. 27-39, `The Reservoir Dogs and Sad Dam Who`s Sane: An Essay From A Constructionalist Point Of View`, 1KM1KT, One Thousand Monkeys, One Thousand Typewriters, Friday, September 30, 2011, http://www.1km1kt.net/articles/the-reservoir-dogs-and-sad-dam-whos-sane`, Help! I Can`t Breed!` in John Thiel (ed.) Surprising Stories, Oort Cloud Publications, VacHume Press, September 2013, # 33, http://surprisingstories.dcwi.com/breed.htm , `Dropping In With Starship Troopers: An Outing For Robert A. Heinlein`, January 2014, # 34, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV34/droppingin.htm , May 2014, # 36, `SF Music and Heinlein: Hot Gossip featuring Sarah Brightman`s Starship Trooper and Britney Spears` Oops! ... I Did It Again`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV35/hotgossip.html, `Attacob!`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV35/Attacob.htm , September 2014, #36 37, `20th Century Foxhole`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV37/Twentieth.htm , January 2015, #37,`Ra Boats, Row Boats and Robots, Part One`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV37/RaBoats.htm . May 2015, #38,`Ra Boats, Row Boats and Robots, Part Two`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV38/RaBoat2.htm , `Invasion Of The Body Snatchers`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV39/Snatches.htm, September 2015, #39, `My Kindergartner Has Crayons` in Write The Forum, http://www.sfwa.org/ , The Official Membership Newsletter of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (SFWA), Fall, 2013, # 226, p.14, `Science Is An Academic Discipline` in Write The Forum, Fall, 2014, # 230, p.12, `I Will Fear No Evil` in Sadler, Thomas D. (ed.) The Reluctant Famulus, September/October 2014, # 101, p. 25-29, http://efanzines.com/Reluctant/ReluctantFamulus-101.pdf ,`The Guts Of Starship Troopers` in The Reluctant Famulus, November/December 2015, # 108, p.27-32, http://efanzines.com/Reluctant/ReluctantFamulus-108.pdf , `7 of 9` in Page, Jerry and Shelby Vick (eds.), Planetary Stories # 35, March, 2015, http://www.planetarystories.com/7of9.html , `Elephant War` in Charles Rector (ed.) Fornax, February 2016, # 8, pp. 11-19, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-08.pdf , `Robert A. Heinlein`s Starship Troopers And Spider Parachutes` in Fornax, May 2016, # 9, pp. 2-10, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-09.pdf , `When A WASP Lays Its Eggs In A Spider` in Fornax, July, 2016, # 10, pp. 3-7, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-10.pdf, `Heinlein`s Pedophiles` in Fornax # 11, August, 2016, pp. 2-10, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-11.pdf, `You Will Cease To Exist If You Don`t Accept Woman`s Seed` in Fornax # 12, The WOW! Signal Issue, pp. 4-9, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-12.pdf`, `Sarah Michelle Gellar and Buffy the Vampire Slayer’s Stake in Woman` in Fornax Unlucky 13: The Halloween Issue, Friday 14th, 2016, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-13.pdf, `Smile Like Evil Robots` in Fornax # 14, January 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-14.pdf , `Hercules` Harley` in Fornax # 15, February, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-15.pdf , `The Dolls House Lacked A National Vocational Qualification`, and `Black Holes` in Fornax # 16, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-16.pdf , `Eating Its Foot And Standing On Its Food` in Fornax # 17, April 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-17.pdf , `Parasitoid Criticism` in Fornax # 18, May, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-18.pdf , `Eyes See Bug Eyed Monsters (ICBMS)` in Fornax # 19, June, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-19.pdf , `Puzzle The Mule` in Fornax 20th, September, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-20.pdf, `Traditional British and American Horror of Horrors` and `Death Race 2000` in Fornax Halloween 2017: The Unnumbered Horror, October 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/FornaxHalloween2017.pdf, `Hercules the Terminator` in Fornax # 21, March, 2018, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-21.pdf , `The Perfume Affair`, `The Bright Observation`, `Humanly Erect`, and `Speeder Man` in Fornax # 22, May, 2018, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-22.pdf , 'The Starship Allah', Fornax # ''23, July, 2018, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-23.pdf , 'King Kong And Babylon' in ''Fornax Halloween 2018 Issue: The Unnumbered Horror, ''http://efanzines.com/Fornax/FornaxHalloween2018.pdf , 'Grief, Carrie Fisher and The Fisher King' in Fornax # 24, March 2019, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-24.pdf , `The Old Oil Lamp War` in Lisa and Joseph Major (eds.) ''Alexiad, Vol. 15, # 3 (87), June 2016, p. 4-6, http://www.efanzines.com/Alexiad/Alexiad087P.pdf , `PG 13` in Page, Jerry and Shelby Vick (eds.), Planetary Stories # 37, October, 2016, http://www.planetarystories.com/PG13.html , `Fascistoid` in John Purcell (ed.) Askance, Vol, 9, # 3 (38), October 2016, pp. 12-16, http://www.efanzines.com/Prior/index.htm , `Human Species Eaten By Alien Thinking Donald Trump Is A Good Looking Woman` in John Purcell (ed.) Askance, Vol. 10, # 2 (41), July 2017, pp. 19-24, http://efanzines.com/Prior/Askance41.pdf, 'A Nape, Beheaded' in John Purcell (ed.) Askance, October 2017, Vol. 10, # 3 (42), pp. 12-18, http://www.efanzines.com/Prior/Askance42.pdf , 'The Purge: Coprophile Criticism' (pp 1-4) and 'C'mon You Apes' (pp. 4-6) in New Lamps for Old! # 1, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 175, November 2018, http://efanzines.com/eapa/index.htm , 'People Are Food' (pp 1-5), and 'The Thin King, The Prince of Darkness, and The Glass Slipper for Cinders' Foot' (pp 5-7) in New Lamps for Old! # 2, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 176, December 2018, 'New Lamps For Old' (pp 1-14) in New Lamps For Old! # 3, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 177, January 2019, ,'Britney Spears' 'Oops! ... I Did It Again', Supermarionation, and Thunderbirds' (pp. 1-6), 'Appealing To The judge, Or To The Church' (pp. 6-10), and 'Calling All Girls' (pp. 10-18), February 2019, in New Lamps For Old! # 4, The Official Organ of the e-ApA # 178, 'The Mysterious Identity Of The Austrian Who Wants To Watch Moslem TV' (pp 1-5), 'Not Fade Away' (p.5), and 'Bug Eyed Monsters' (pp 5-10) in New Lamps for Old! # 5, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 179, March 2019, 'Led Zeppelin' (pp 1-6), 'American Humor' (pp 6-25) in New Lamps for Old! # 6, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 180, April 2019, 'The Akh Jesus' (pp 1-4), 'It's Only Arachnid Roll' (pp 4-10) in New Lamps for Old! # 7, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 181, May 2019, Starfleet Eastern,'The thirteenth Star Trek movie was released in 2016, Star Trek Beyond, which continued a series of film releases based on the Star Trek (1966-69) television series with a cast that supplied most of the crew of the starship Enterprise in the first movie of the franchise, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), also starring new crew member, shaven headed Persis Khambatta, 1965's Miss India, as Lieutenant Ilia. From what transpires in the plot of the movie, the feminine name, `Ilia`, probably derives from the Greek poet Homer`s Ilium, that is, the city of Troy, as depicted in his poetic narrative of the siege of the Trojan city by the Greeks in his Iliad (760-10 B.C.), so Lieutenant Ilia represents the threat to civilization, culture and art posed by the alien, which is usually extrapolated in science fiction as invading Earth from the planets amongst the stars above. However, as the siege of Troy illustrates, the huge hollow wooden horse that the Greeks leave outside Troy, and that is taken in by the Trojans to where the Greeks emerge to capture the city and enslave the host wombs of the women for homosexuality in pederasty, is the Greek `model` for the spread of war.' JustFiction! Edition, January 25, 2019, pp. 264. Starfleet Eastern II, 'The immortal machine robot Data, from Star Trek: The Next Generation, is the dream of the human who needs to be cared for as much as humans need the technology of rejuvenation and medical science to prolong life in longevity, but the spirit must be harnessed if such high objectives are to be realized, `I am superior, sir, in many ways. But I would gladly give it up to be human.' Data is a better human because he`s a better machine or robot, but the male oriented fiction demands that Jesus` teachings be understood as human sacrifice, and so Data asks to die, because Star Trek writers represent the false perspective that the physical body isn`t heaven bound; despite hundreds of TOS scenes featuring the transporter of the starship Enterprise teleporting humans from planets to take them through galaxies to other planets, `Mister Spock, the Captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Chekov. they vanished. They got onto the transporter platform and they just vanished.' Just Fiction! Edition, January 30, 2019, pp 252. Starfleet Eastern III, 'Although it`s a question not usually thought of as being germane to human civilization, culture and art, Christianity ought to ask: what is the Satanist manifesto? Starfleet III is aimed at Christians, and like-minded people, who’re concerned about the future of space exploration, and colonization of the planets amongst the stars of heaven above the Earth where US’ President Ronald ’Ray Gun’ Reagan on March 23, 1982, proposed the Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI), which was called ’Star Wars’ after the 1977 movie describing resistance to an evil Empire’s building of a ’Death Star’ to orbit and kill ’rebel’ planets. If the starships of Star Trek (1965-) in the United States of America`s long -running series of science fiction television shows and movie franchise about the adventures of humanity in Starfleet as a part of the United Federation of Planets, in a cosmos in which the people of Earth have expanded outward from their star, Sol, and colonized the solar system and the rest of the universe and beyond, held a planet like an apple and ate it, that`d be what Satanism is. Does the Earth want this?', JustFiction! Edition, February 6, 2019. All You Want To Know About Britney Spears, 'The single great eye of the spaceman's visor was the most idolized image of America in the 20th century, and Britney Spears' appearance in her video 'Oops! ... I Did It Again' is preceded by her spaceman's discovering a miniature cameo picture or icon of her in the sand, which marks the encounter Christian rather than idolatrous, because such icons are acceptable if spiritually meaningful. Descending inside her giant's ring at the beginning of the video, Britney represents the marriage of Venus Aphrodite; 'the pearl of great price' of the Bible: 'woman's seed' pearl: 'Again, the kingdom of heaven is like a merchant in search of fine pearls; on finding one pearl of great value, he went and sold all that he had and bought it.' (Matt: 13. 45-6) In terms of ’seed’ pearls, music listeners need look no further than Spears’ symbolic lyrics and video imagery to find wisdom.' JustFiction! Edition, February 15, 2019, All You Want To Know About Britney Spears II, 'Britney Spears` appearance on the cross of Jesus on the cover of the video single for the song, `Piece Of Me`, from the album, Blackout, precedes her songwriters` lyrical description of what her video directors depict as the consequences of the Earth`s acceptance of fascism, which is ultimately Satanical, because it promotes killing for the entertainment of an increasingly non-human parasitoid audience: `You wanna piece of me?` Although the video age was lauded as affording the opportunity to people to own and buy the movies and pop video recordings that they wanted to see repeatedly, recorded film was also the medium of the `snuff` genre, which was the recording of real life killings to be shown as entertainment to the parasitoid audience:`Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did.` Elton John`s lyric to `Candle In The Wind` (1973) originally lamented the death of Marilyn Monroe, the Hollywood sex symbol found dead in the nude in 1962. However, it was also used to lament the death of the English Princess, Diana, whose car crashed in the Pont D` Alma tunnel in Paris, France, pursued by paparazzi trying to get a shot in in 1997, JustFiction! Ediiton, February 2019, Splurt! is an article splurge on pop culture for those with teeny minds. Splurt! addresses where the school bus has been, and where it's off to. Miley Cyrus, US' dream girl, was Christened Hope and Destiny. Like Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, whose name’s ‘eagle’ in Spanish, and Beyoncé Knowles’ all-girl group, Destiny`s Child, Miley’s name echoes mythicaly. After the movie, Star Wars: A New Hope IV (1977), and in an era of space-based missiles to knock out ICBMs, while incidentally imprisoning upon Earth anyone wanting to leave without US’ permission, the ’Strategic Defense Initiative’ (SDI) was named ’star wars’ by US’ President Ronald, ‘Ray Gun’, Reagan on March 23, 1982. The film featured a ‘Death Star’ of the evil Empire orbiting planets to kill them, whereas the ‘rebels’, led by Princess Leia, represented US’ Manifest Destiny replacing early Imperial ambitions with the desire to be a colonizer of planets. Splurt! It's out there!, JustFiction! Edition, March 2019, 'Television's Towering Silence', The Magazine of History and Fiction # 2, https://magazineoftheoldwest.neocities.org/page14.html , Spring, 2019, 'Khidr Was A Scientist, Moses Was A Believer', The Magazine of History and Fiction # 3, https://magazineoftheoldwest.neocities.org/page14.html , Summer, 2019.